


So sorry, so proud

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Legacy of Responsibility [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Morgan Stark (minor mention), Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Iron Man's heir, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Peter receives yet another recorded "letter" from Tony.This one is an apology.





	So sorry, so proud

"What I wanted to say, Peter, is that I'm sorry."

Peter cautiously replaced the screwdriver he had been fiddling with and looked up at the display.

"Pause," he said shortly. "Friday, is this a recording or a composite?"

"Recording, date stamp R minus one hundred seventy-two days."

He had taken to counting time during the Absence by either post-Decimation or before-Return. It made it easier to calculate and he was still getting used to the fact that he had missed five years and change. At least MJ and Ned did, too, so they were back in the same year at school...

With every day however, the aspect he found he had missed in these five years the most turned out not to be any vital events (not that many) or movies (caught up) or political changes (complete mess all around the world), but the chance of working with Mr Stark.

There were days he missed his mentor so much it hurt to think.

"Play."

Tony-in-the-recording took a long, deep breath.

"I have recently understood something. No, not really. I'm not going to lie to you, not... not ever. I think I had understood it quite some time ago. I had just been too focused on other things to sit down and analyse it properly. But here it is, kid. I had abused your trust in a rather ugly fashion. That thing with Germany? This should never had happened. It was a sucky move on my side. The only explanation I can give is that I was rather desperate. But that doesn't justify me taking an underaged student and, for all purposes, kidnapping him in order to expose him to danger, away from home. So, there."

Tony swallowed, rubbed his beard and, eyes turned away from the camera, nodded in silence.

"You may ask what brought that on," he continued slowly. "And I think I owe you an explanation for that. You haven't met her - yet, I mean, from my point of view. She— She was born half a year after you— After the snap. Morgan. She turned four today. Great party. Kids from her playgroup. Cheeseburgers, a cake. A veritable lake of sugary drinks. And my little princess in the middle of all this. Mine. For me to care for, to bring up, to defend. For me to be worried about."

The picture blurred for a second.

"Sorry. had to pause. You don't need to see an old man getting emotional over his four-year-old. Anyway. I watched her and promised myself I will always put her needs before mine. She will always be— the first priority."

Tony's jaw worked soundlessly for a hearbeat or two.

"And then it hit me. I finally had to admit to myself that this is exactly what I failed to do with you. You trusted me to be the grownup in this little partnership, to be the mentor you needed and I— didn't live up to that need. And for that I am unendingly sorry, Peter."

There was a sound in the background, a voice he now knew was Morgan.

"In a moment, pumpkin. I just need to record this. Now, that was Morgan. I look at her and I think of you, kid. What I did was inexcusable. I blackmailed you with outing you to your aunt and I risked your life. That was— no grownup should ever do something like this. That is— I know that you were fifteen going on fifty, but you were _just a kid_. I was— completely out of line."

A sigh - both of them heaved a laboured breath.

"I just hope I will see you again, one day. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for what I've done and how proud I am of the man you are growing up to be."


End file.
